When hope is floating
by rianne3006
Summary: *8-16 Chapter 5 is now up* When Delia gets sick, Andy and Ephram find themself in the horror of losing another one they love... This is my first fanfic, so please be kind while reviewing :)
1. Prologue

Prologue:  
  
Title: When hope is floating  
  
Author: Rianne3006  
  
Category: Everwood, drama  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Delia gets sick and Ephram and Andy find themself in the horror of losing someone they love again  
  
Author's note:  
  
This is my first attempt to write fanfiction, so please be kind :D Also, english is not my first language so I might have made some errors in my grammar and spelling.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own the characters, they belong to the WB and the writers of everwood. I also don't make money writing these stories, so please don't sue me, I'm just a poor student :) 


	2. A weird start for a usual day

Chapter 1: A weird start of a usual day  
  
Andy Brown was downstairs making breakfast, running late for work and getting irritated 'cause Ephram and Delia weren't out of their beds already.   
  
"Ephram, Delia, it's past eight and the both of you are running late for school!" Andy jelled from downstairs.  
  
"I'm coming Dad..." Ephram mumbled   
  
With that Ephram got out of his bed and started walking towards the bathroom, where he splashed some water into his face.  
  
  
  
"Rise and shine" he thought to himself while walking back to his room and putting on some clothes. He didn't want to be late for school again, besides he had come to the conclusion that having some education could be usefull, sometimes at least.  
  
"Ephram, I see you have managed to get yourself out of your bed and preparing for school for once" Andy said with some sarcasm, "shall I make you some extra tasty breakfast then today?"  
  
"Don't bother Dad, even if you wanted to make something that was actually good, it would taste awful anyway" Ephram said with a grin.  
  
Andy looked at him and smiled, "I'll keep trying of you don't mind, then maybe if i'm old and grey I can cook something decent". Ephram started laughing and sat down at the table.  
  
"What's taking Delia so long anyway?" Andy asked  
  
"I don't know" Ephram said "I didn't saw her while I was upstairs,so she's probably still in her bed"  
  
"I'll better go and wake her then" Andy said, and he walked to Delia's room..  
  
"Delia", Andy said while knocking on her door, "are you already awake, you need to got to school..."  
  
There was no answer so Andy opened the door and walked over to Delia's bedside, and stood there for a minute. He thought that Delia looked very cute when she was asleep and that it was a shame he needed to wake her up.  
  
"Delia" he called softly and Delia started waking up...  
  
"Daddy I don't want to go to school" Delia mumbled, "I'm still tired"  
  
"I wanna sleep some more" Delia said, "and school sucks anyway".  
  
Andy looked at her, "I don't think so young lady,get up, you're going to school!"  
  
Delia sighed and got out of her bed, feeling dizzy when standing up..   
  
"Now get some clothes on and then come downstairs" Andy said while turning around and walking back to the kitchen, where his pancakes became a little bit too brown.  
  
Delia walked to her closet to find some clothes to put on, she was still feeling tired. "I hate getting up in the morning" she thought to herself.  
  
  
  
A few minutes later they were all sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
  
"I'm not hungry Dad" Delia softly said, her eyes fixated at the table.  
  
"Don't be this difficult, please" Andy said irritated, "eat your breakfast and hurry up, Nina will be here to pick you up in a few minutes".  
  
Delia looked down at her plate and decided to start eating, she was too tired to make an argument about it. Andy looked over Delia, feeling sorry about his outburst and wondering why his daughter was acting so weird today.   
  
"Is everything alright Delia?" Andy asked her.  
  
"Yeah I'm feeling fine" Delia said, still being mad of her fathers outburst.  
  
That's when the doorbell rang, It was Nina to pick up Delia.   
  
"Bye Dad, I'm going to school" Delia said, happy to have an excuse to not eat her breakfast  
  
Andy looked at her and shook his head. "Do you know what's up with Delia, Ephram?"  
  
"Nope" Ephram said "besides, your her father, it's your job to be up to date with her feelings and stuff" he said with a small laugh.  
  
"Well you're being a big help, Ephram" Andy said with a smile  
  
"I'm going Dad, hope you have a nice day at work, bye" Ephram shouted while running out of the door.  
  
Andy cleaned the table and sighed, "raising kids is not an easy task", he thought to himself.   
  
Well that was it for chapter one, hope you enjoyed it and please review!!!  
  
Thanks! 


	3. A day full of regrets

Chapter two: A day filled with regrets  
  
Delia was sitting in the backseat of Ninas car, trying not to give in to her desire to fall asleep. Sam was playing and screaming and getting al the attention from Nina, so Nina barely even noticed Delia being very silent today.  
  
"Cut it out, Sam" Nina said trying to pay attention to her driving  
  
"but Mom..." Sam started  
  
"Don't give me the "but-thing" today, Sam", "I'm really not in the mood for that right now" Nina yelled.   
  
While Nina and Sam continued their argueing Delia tried to focus on her breathing.   
  
"I'm feelin' fine there's nothing wrong with me" she whispered to herself softly.  
  
She could feel her eyelids closing up as she tried to fight against her will to give in, at   
  
that moment Nina noticed Delia's strange behaviour...  
  
"What's the matter, honey?" Nina asked while giving Delia a concerned look.  
  
Delia felt she couldn't keep it to herself anymore, she felt afwul   
  
"I'm not feeling great, Nina" Delia whispered "I'm just so tired, and I have at terrible headache".  
  
Nina turned her head around to watch Delia, and she didn't liked what she saw, Delia was looking pale and was fighting not to fall asleep.   
  
"I think I better bring you over tot your Dad's office so he can check you out" Nina said  
  
"No" Delia said "I don't want him to worry about me, it's probably just a virus, I want to go to school". "I'm feeling better already" she lied.  
  
She didn't want her father to worry about her, he had enough on his mind now with the Colin situation.  
  
"Are you sure?" Nina asked with a face of disbelieve  
  
"Yes, I'm very sure" Delia said, trying to smile  
  
"Ok, well you can call me anytime if you change your mind..." Nina said not convinced by Delia's answer to her question.  
  
Delia tried to look happy: "Thanks, but it won't be necessary" she said  
  
Nina didn't believe a word Delia was saying but decided to let it go for this time, she was already running late for work so she was in a hurry.  
  
"Ok bye then, and Sam: behave for once ok?" Nina said with a grin.  
  
"I will Mom, bye" Sam replied  
  
"Bye" Delia said  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
later that afternoon:  
  
Dr. Brown was working on one of his last patients while his thoughts went to the past morning. Delia had been acting weird and had looked like hell, but he was in such a hurry this morning to get to work that he hadn't got a chance to really ask what's been bothering her.   
  
"Maybe I'll go home early to day just to be sure" he thought to himself.  
  
That's when Nina entered his practice...  
  
"Hey Nina" Andy said smiling "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm on my brake so..." Nina hesatated "Look I want to talk to you about something"  
  
Andy lifted his eyebrow "Ok, well give it a shot then"  
  
"Did you noticed anything weird about Delia today?" Nina asked  
  
"As a matter of fact I did" Andy responded "She was vey silent and looked rather pale today" "Did she say anything about it to you, because to me she was pretending that everything was fine" Andy told Nina.  
  
"She did say she had a headache and that she was feeling tired, but when I asked her if I should bring her to your office she started to say everything was ok" Nina said  
  
Nina continued: "I think she didn't wanted you to worry about her"   
  
Andy looked concerned : "Well, I think I'm going over to school to pick her up, it's probably nothing but I just have a bad feeling about the whole situation".  
  
Nina nodded in agreement "I'm going back to work then, my brake is almost over, let me know how she's doing ok?"  
  
"I will" Andy said.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Delia wasn't feeling right,her head wa spounding and the whole classroom was spinning in front of her eyes.   
  
"Miss Violet" Delia aked with a soft voice "Can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Yes you may" Miss Violet answered while watching Delia getting out of her chair and walking towards the door into the hall.  
  
Delia walked to the bathroom as fast as she could, trying to stay on her feet...  
  
"I wish you were here, Mom" Delia whispered to herself "I miss you so much" she said as a tear came rolling over her cheek.  
  
Delia stood there for a couple of minutes, watching herself in the mirror.  
  
"Maybe it will help if I splash some water into my face" she thought.  
  
While leaning forward a wave of dizzyness surprised her, making her unable to stand on her feet any longer. When she hit the ground she barely even felt it, al she wanted was her father to come and pick her up and take her home, to get her headache away and to make her feel less dizzy. She tried to stay awake but she didn't know how much longer she could hold on...  
  
"Please Dad, please come and get me" she cried   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Andy had taken his car and was driving towards Delia's school, al he wanted at the moment was to comfort himself, to take away his worry. He parked his car in front of the school and enterted the school in search of Delia's classroom. When he finally found it, he went straight to Miss Violet.  
  
"Where's Delia?" He asked her with worry written on his face.  
  
"Now that you mention it, she went to the bathroom about five minutes ago, and I haven't seen her since then, is there something wrong??" Miss Violet asked seeing Andy's distressed look.  
  
"I don't know" Andy said "I'm going to check it out now"  
  
Andy runned towards the bathroom and quickly opened the door. There he saw Delia lying on the floor, looking even paler then she had done in the morning. Andy rushed to her side:  
  
"Delia honey, can you here me?" Andy asked with fear growing inside  
  
"Daddy??" Delia asked weakly  
  
"It's ok honey, you're going to be just fine" He tried to reassure her  
  
Miss Violet walked in to the room and looked terrified at the sight..  
  
"Please call an ambulance" Andy said on a soft tone trying not to scare Delia  
  
"Dad, my head is killing me, it hurts so bad" Delia cried out  
  
"Well we're going to do something about the soon, okay baby?" Andy said softly  
  
Andy took her pulse and found it a bit fast but at least I was still there, "Why haven't I noticed this before?" He asked himself in frustration  
  
"I should have seen this comming, I could have prevented this" Andy whispered   
  
"The ambulance is on it's way Dr. Brown" Miss Violet called out.  
  
"Ok" Andy answered, immediately turning to Delia : "Just hold on for a little while more,will fix you up in no time" Andy said, trying to confince hiself.  
  
So that's it for chapter two, i hope you enjoyed it and please read en review!! More coming soon :D 


	4. Horrible news

Hey everbody! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately but I was on vacation to Poland, but now I'm back, so here's my next chapter... Drama-Duchess, Sylphide, Star06, Baby Bumblebee, kayfanatik, Teenage Slayer with Attitude, Evil Lady and Katie97, thank you very much for reviewing my story, it really encouraged me to continue this story!!  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter 3: Horrible news  
  
The scene was devestating, Andy holding his daughter in his arms, not able to do anything for her at the moment...  
  
"How are you holding up Sweetie?" Andy asked his daughter.  
  
"I don't know" she whispered, "My headache just won't go away, I'm scared Dad" Delia said with a sob. Andy pulled Delia closer to him trying to reassure her.  
  
"Everything is gonna be ok, I promise" he whispered to her, "When the ambulance is here they'll give you something to make the pain go away".  
  
Andy was worried sick, all kind of nasty illnesses where running trough his head, and he couldn't seem to stop thinking about worst-case scenarios.  
  
"Just wait and be calm, Andy" he said to himself.  
  
After a few minutes Andy heard the sirenes of the ambulance approaching, "Endly" he thought to himself.  
  
Delia was looking more pale every minute and he was almost at a breakdown when the paramedics finally arrived.  
  
"What happened?" the first paramedic asked Andy.  
  
"This morning she was not feeling well, and she also complained about it to my neighbour who took her to school, and well, I got a bit woried so I was going to her school to check things out, and that's when I found her here lying on the floor" Andy said  
  
"Her pulse is a bit fast, she's got quiet a fever ,she's complaining about a very bad headache..." The doctor in Andy took over, "I think it could be Meningitis..."  
  
"That's a very rare illness, and oftenly missdiagnosed" the paramedic responded  
  
"Well, I'm a doctor and want her to be tested at the hospital" Andy replied angry, due to all the stress and his frustration.  
  
"Ok, we'll see about that when we arrive at the hospital, we can take it from here" the paramedic announced to Andy while placing Delia on the gurney.  
  
Andy wasn't happy wth the idea of leaving Delia, he wanted to stay with her, comfort her, but also to comfort himself. "Can I go with you in the ambulance?" Andy asked.  
  
"It's not our normal procedure to do such things, but since your a doctor i think we can make a exception for once" The paramedic said to Andy.  
  
Andy was relieved he didn't have to leave Delia, "Thank you, I really appreciate that" Andy said, calming down a bit.  
  
"Are we going to the hospital?" Delia mumbled.  
  
"Yes sweety, don't worry" Andy replied to here while holding her hand.  
  
"I need to take her BP and start an IV" the paramedic said to Andy. Andy nodded.  
  
Delia's eyes widend at the words she just heard.  
  
"Dad I don't want needles" Delia cried with what last strenght she had left, feeling even more miserable then she did before.  
  
"Honey, I know you hate them but as soon as you got an IV in we can give you some medicine to ease the pain" Andy tried to explain to Delia. "You want me to do it, Delia? Are you more comfortable with that?".  
  
Delia nodded, not able to protest much more because her headache was overwhelming her.  
  
Andy argued a bit with the paramedic but at the end he agreed that Andy could do the procedure.  
  
"I'll first put the tourniquet on and clean the spot with some alchol, ok?" Andy said to her.  
  
Delia sighed, at this moment nothing was more important then to get rid of her headache.  
  
Andy put the tourniquet on and cleaned up the area with alchol, in search of a good vain. When he found one he got a needle out of the plastic, "You'll only feel a little sting honey" Andy tried to comfort Delia.  
  
Delia was closing her eyes firmly. When she felt the needle in her skin, a tear came running over her cheek.  
  
"Is it done yet?" she whispered to her father. "Yes sweetie, only some tape and then we can give you a painkiller" Ady replied. "You we're very brave honey" Andy tried to say with a smile.  
  
Delia mumbled a bit while she could feel the effect of the painkiller that was injected trough her IV, her mind was drifting away when the pain eased, so she finally feld the tiredness of her body.  
  
Andy looked at her while he saw that her body relaxed from the effect of the painkiller, but he was far from relaxed, he knew this was only the beginning....  
  
"What's our ETA?" Andy asked the paramedic.  
  
"Whe will arrive at the hospital in about five minutes, so just sit back and try to relax a bit" the paramedic responded. Andy sat back and looked at the paramedic taking Delia's blood pressure, when he noticed a strange rash on Delia's upperarm.  
  
"She has a rash on her right arm" Andy told the paramedic, who immediately turned to Delia's arm to examen the rash.  
  
Andy was shocked when he got a closer look at the rash, it looked as a septicaemic rash, which was a clear sign of meningitis.  
  
The paramedic looked back at Andy with a stressed look on his face, "We will ask the doctors to examine it when we arrive at the hospital" he said trying to calm Andy down.  
  
Andy nodded, he knew that there was nothing he could do before they arrived at the hospital, for now he could only hope that they would get there soon...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- a few minutes later at the ER of the hospital.....  
  
The doctors had taken Delia into the ER and had left Andy outside waiting. Sure, he had tried to go with them but they had told him that he was to emotionally involved to treat his daughter, as he had done to numbers of relatives from his own patients. He didn't know what to do with his thoughts and his fears, they were floating in and out of his head, uncontrolable.  
  
"Ephram" he whispered to himself, he hadn't notified Ephram that Delia was in the hospital... He walked over to the phone and dialed the number of Ephram's school...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- at ephram's school....  
  
Ephram was feeling boored in his history class when the principal of his school entered his classroom. "Ephram Brown, would you please come with me?" the principal asked Ephram with a serious look on his face. "This can't be good" Ephram whispered to himself, "Maybe they found out that I skipped gym this week...".  
  
When they were in the principal's office the principal told him about Delia, and that his father was in the hospital with her. Ephram could feel a flow of panic hitting him right in the face, feeling incredibly worried about his little sister. All he wanted to do now was to get to hospital as fast as he could...  
  
"Do you have anyone who can bring you there Ephram?" the principal asked  
  
Ephram could only think of one person: Nina.  
  
"I'll ask Nina if she can bring me there" Ephram replied while the principal handed him the telephone.  
  
Ephram quickly dialed Nina's number and informed her about the situation. Nina was shocked and told Ephram she'd be there in ten minutes to bring him to the hosiptal. Ephram gave the phone back and sighed, "Please God, please don't take Delia away from me too" Ephram said softly to himself, trying not to cry.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------at the hospital, half an hour later....  
  
Andy was waiting at the hospital when Ephram came running into the hall of the ER.  
  
"Dad!!" Ephram yelled "Dad, how's Delia doing?"  
  
"They're still working on her, Ephram" Andy replied trying not to look worried in front of his son.  
  
"I'm so worried, Dad" Ephram said, "When she wasn't feeling well this morning I didn't pay much attention to it, I thought that it was just the flu or something".  
  
"I should have paid more attention to it..." Ephram said with a face filled with guilt.  
  
"It's not your fault, we all thought that it was just..." Andy was couldn't finish his sentence because a doctor was approaching them.  
  
"Are you Delia's father, Mr. Brown?" The doctor asked  
  
"It's doctor Brown actually" Andy said "And yes, I'm her father".  
  
"Well, I'm Doctor Wilson and I examined your daughter" he said.  
  
Andy looked at him, hoping that he would bring them some good news, but he feared the worst........  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* This is where my third chapter ends, with a cliffhanger.... If you are kind and review my story then I will update very soon :D:D Thanx for R&R!!!!! 


	5. Losing hope

******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Everybody was holding their breaths, the room was filled with fear, everybody was anxious to hear what Dr. Wilson had to say....  
  
Dr Wilson turned to Andy, "I'm sorry to say this, but we think your daughter has meningitis" he said, "but we still have to do a lumbal punction to be sure".  
  
Andy couldn't feel anything at the moment, he felt almost as if he wasn't even in that hospital anymore... He knew he couldn't survive an other loss, he knew he had to make this have a different ending then with Julia.  
  
"Dr.Brown?" Dr Wilson looked at Andy to see a reaction but the only thing he saw was an empty look, "Dr. Brown??" Dr. Wilson asked again.  
  
Finally Andy reacted "uhmm yeah".  
  
"You can come with me to see your daughter, Dr. Brown" he said to Andy.  
  
"I want to come too" Ephram said jumping of his seat.  
  
"Can my son come with us?" Andy asked Dr. Wilson.  
  
Dr. Wilson hesitated, "Well, it's ok for now but Delia needs to have a few other examinations so Ephram can't stay for long". Ephram nodded.  
  
They walked to pediatric ward of the ER where Delia was lying in an hospital bed... Andy rushed to her side, "How are you feeling honey?". Delia was mumbling something but when she saw it was her father who was talking to her she slowly opened her eyes..  
  
"Dad??" she whispered.  
  
"I'm here Delia" Andy replied to her.  
  
"I'm so scared Dad, will you pease stay with me now?" Delia cried.  
  
"Of course sweety" Andy said "I promise I'll stay with you , now go back to sleep, everything will be ok".  
  
Andy sighed, he didn't knew if he could handle this situation, he was feeling so helpless.  
  
Ephram was standing in the corner of the room, not knowing what to do... There was his little sister lying in an hospitalbed connected to all these machines. He felt motionless, he couldn't get himself to move to the side of her bed...  
  
"Ephram?" he heard his father calling him  
  
"Ephram, you don't have to be afraid, come over here" Andy said to him.  
  
Ephram slowly started walking towards his father and sister, finally he took a look at Delia's little face...  
  
"He Delia" Ephram whispered  
  
"It's ok Ephram" Andy said, "I know she looks scary right now but I'll promise you that she will be up and running in no time" Andy said hoping that what he was saying would actually come true.  
  
At that time Dr. Wilson entered the room. "I'm sorry Ephram but you need to leave now, we need to do some more tests" Dr. Wilson said to Ephram.  
  
Ephram wanted to speak up and say that he wanted to stay but decided that this wasn't the place to start an argument, so instad he just nodded.  
  
"Will you be ok, Ephram?" Andy asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'll just go wait outside with Nina, she still here I think" Ephram said.  
  
Ephram left the hospitalroom and found that Nina wasa still outside waiting... "You ok?" Nina asked him.  
  
" I don't know" Ephram responded, "I really don't know"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------- Meanwhile in Delia's room....  
  
"We need to do a lumbal punction to see if her spinal fluid is clear" Dr Wilson said to Andy. "You want to help me with the procedure?".  
  
"I think I'll just hold her, then she's more comfortable I think" Andy responded.  
  
Dr Wilson nodded and they walked towards Delia's bed.  
  
"Delia you need to wake up, honey" Andy tried to wake up his daughter. Delia mumbled a bit, but then opened her eyes....  
  
"I want to go back to sleep Dad" Delia replied sounding very miserable.  
  
"I know honey, but Dr.Wilson needs to another test to make you better" Andy said  
  
Delia almost immediatly started to cry when she heard the word 'test' and started to clamp herself to her fathers waist.  
  
"I don't want more tests, Daddy" Delia cried, upsetting herself even more...  
  
"I'm gonna be right her next to you" Andy tried to reassure her, "We need to do this test Delia" Andy said more firm.  
  
Dr. Wilson looked at Andy, "We're going to give her a mild sedative, because when we tried to draw some blood when she came in, she was struggling so much that it took too much of her strength, which she can't miss at the moment".  
  
Andy nodded in agreement, he knew how stubborn Delia could be...  
  
Andy focused to Delia again, "The nurse is going to give you something to calm you down a bit ok?".  
  
Delia was still struggling but most of her energy was gone when the nurse injected some sedative in her IV, and Delia started to feel sleepy.  
  
"Ok let's get over with this then" Dr. Wilson said to Andy.  
  
Andy turned to Delia, "I'm gonna lay you on your side and hold you with your knees to your head, and then Dr. Wilson will get some fluid out of your back". Delia was feeling so sleepy and drugged that she didn't even felt like protesting...  
  
"I'm going to inject the lidocaine now" Dr. Wilson announced.  
  
"You will just feel a little sting, honey" Andy said to Delia.  
  
The moment Dr.Wilson put the needle in, Delia came aware of what was happening and she started sobbing...  
  
"Dad,please let him stop" she cried.  
  
"Just focus on me Delia" Andy said "I will only take a few minutes". Andy knew he had to be strong for Delia, but inside he was screaming.  
  
Delia started struggling with his grip when Dr. Wilson put the wide needle in to extract the spinal fluid.  
  
"You have to hold still, Delia" Dr.Wilson said to Delia.  
  
"I just can't", Delia cried out to her father "It hurts" she said  
  
"Just try to think of nice things,ok?" Andy said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Ok Delia, just one more vial and then we're done" Dr Wilson said.  
  
"Hang in there honey, only a minute longer" Andy said to Delia, holding her tight. Delia wasn't fighting anymore, she knew that it wouldn't have any effect, so she just decided to close her eyes.  
  
"Ok we're done here" Dr. Wilson announced "You need to stay in that position for a few minutes, so don't move until then".  
  
Dr. Wilson left the room leaving Delia and Andy alone in the room.  
  
"You did great honey" Andy said to her "Do you need anything else?"  
  
Delia wasn't answering her dad, she was feeling mad about his betrayal, him co-operating with the doctors...  
  
"Delia?, are you alright?" Andy asked  
  
"I just wan't to sleep right now, im very tired" Delia said not looking at her father.  
  
"Ok, well I'll just sit here in case you'll need me" Andy said, knewing that Delia was upset with him, but that he coudn't do anything about it at the moment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- A few hours later.......  
  
Dr. Wilson came into Delia's hospitalroom a few hours later and wrote something on Delia's chart, while looking at Delia sleeping and Andy sitting in a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Can I speak with you outside, Dr. Brown?" Dr. Wilson asked.  
  
"Of course" Andy replied, taking one more look at Delia.  
  
Andy and Dr. Wilson walked outside the hospitalroom into the hall.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you this, but Delia's has indeed meningitis, meningitis type C actually" Dr. Wilson said "Your familiy and your close friends should be vaccinated as soon as possible". "And Delia, well, I cannot tell you how soon she will recover, we've started her on antibiotics and we hope she will respond to that quickly" Dr. Wilson said "We'll have to wait and see what happens".  
  
Andy nodded, he knew that meningitis was a very dangerous disease, that you could not predict.  
  
Then, all of a sudden, loud beeps came out of Delia's hospitalroom, and Andy froze for a minute.... Dr. Wilson turned and run into her room, pressing the alarmbell next to her bed, calling out for a chrashcart.  
  
Andy just stood there, uncertain of what to do next, not knowing what to say, think or feel. Andy just watched the scene as a movie being played, like he wasn't even there....  
  
"Don't die, please don't die" Andy mumbled "Dear God please don't let her die".... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- *****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
This is the end of my 4th chapter, so if you're anxious to see what's going to happen to Delia, please review, then I will update soon :D 


End file.
